Our Relation in Crime Situation
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE] Sekelompok pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, orang-orang menjuluki mereka Royal Flush Assassin. Oh Sehun, pemimpin kelompok tersebut. Oh Luhan, sebagai adik dari Sehun. Dan ke 10 anggota yang lain. Tujuan mereka hanyalah satu, membalaskan dendam mereka kepada orang yang telah membuat mereka menderita. HunHan and others pair here. YAOI only.
1. Chapter 1

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Our Relation in Crime Situation**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & LuHan**

**Cast : Other Exo's Members**

**Rated M**

**Genre : Crime, Friendship, Brothership, Semi-Gore**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN NC. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan _Hand-Crank Audio Drill_ rakitanmu?"

"Aku sudah selesai membuatnya, Sehun. Aku juga sudah menguji-nya di lab tadi bersama Suho Hyung."

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Sehun itu menyeringai. Raut wajahnya menyorotkan sisi gelap lain dari dirinya.

"Wu-fan, soal strategi?"

Wu-fan menatap Luhan dengan wajah percaya dirinya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir,Sehun. Strategiku kali ini akan berhasil seratus persen. Aku sudah merundingkannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tadi,"

Sehun kembali menyeringai. "Kerja bagus. Aku akan memeriksanya sehabis ini. Baekhyun, berikan pistol _Dominator-_mu pada Kai dan Xiumin."

Kedua lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kai dan Xiumin itu langsung meng-iyakan dengan tegas apa yang leader mereka katakan.

"Lay, kau di ikut sertakan pada misi kali ini. Tao, kau lindungi Lay."

"Baik." Jawab Lay dan Tao bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan _CCTV_ yang sudah kalian pasangkan di area si target?"

"Aku sudah memasangkannya di setiap sudut area yang akan kita lalui sesuai dengan strategi Wu-fan hyung. Seperti biasa, keamanan disana dijaga sangat ketat. Sesuai dengan analisisku melalui pengamatan dari CCTV, kita sangat mengandalkan para _Shooter_."

Kai dan Xiumin menatap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Seolah berkata '_serahkan-saja-pada-kami'_.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kerja bagus. Kita berangkat."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**or**

**Delete?**

**Hello, saya author baru disini^^**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah lama di ff, tapi dengan akun yang berbeda. Akun saya yang satunya entah kenapa tak bisa di buka, yah mungkin lama ga keurus jadi begitulah haha *ketawa miris***

**Saya comeback *apaan kaya member gb aja*#ditabokdolaramasuho dengan ff bergenre crime dan dengan main cast HunHan, pair favorite saya sepanjang masa~**

**Jika berkenan mohon di review agar saya semangat melanjutkan lagi ceritanya^^ Gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Our Relation in Crime Situation**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & LuHan**

**Cast : Other Exo's Members**

**Genre : Crime, Romance, Friendship , Semi-Gore**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN NC. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Sehun (Third Grade) = 16th**

**Oh LuHan (Second Grade) = 15th**

_**Genius Formitable Seoul Senior High School**_

"Lu-_ah_,"

"Ah…eh? _Hyung_? Kenapa bisa disini? Kau mengagetkanku,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut _dark-brown_ milik Luhan.

"Hei, tak bolehkah aku rindu kepada adik kecilku? Bagaimana pelajaran hari ini? Apa ada materi yang sulit?"

Luhan menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya, "_Hyung_, seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu sewaktu pulang nanti. Ini masih istirahat pada jam kedua, kan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "_Ne, Ne. Mianhae_. Kau lapar? Mau ke kantin?"

"Ah, tidak. Makanan kantin tidak sehat, _Hyung_. Bukankah tadi aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu dan yang lainnya?"

"Ya, aku sudah memakannya. Dan aku lapar lagi,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Ia lupa untuk menggandakan porsi makan Sehun, mengingat porsi makan _Hyung_-nya yang bisa dibilang tak wajar itu. Luhan tak kuasa untuk menolak ketika melihat wajah _Hyung_-nya yang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan rasa laparnya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kantin sambil bercanda.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin, tatapan mereka tertuju pada sekelompok pemuda yang duduk bersama di meja paling pojok yang sedang membuat kerusuhan dengan melemparkan beberapa makanan kering yang malang itu. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Mereka sama sekali tak berubah. _Hyung_, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Luhan sambil menarik lengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"_Annyeong_~ wah kalian terlihat asik sekali, bolehkan aku dan Sehun-_hyung_ bergabung?" Sela Luhan dengan ramah.

Sontak seluruh penghuni di meja itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun terkejut. Namun raut terkejutan mereka langsung terganti dengan senyum hangat.

"Tentu saja, Luhan-_ah_. Duduklah disampingku," ujar Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya dengan wajah sumringahnya. Mendengar itu Sehun langsung memberinya _deathglare_ yang membuat Kai seketika bergeming hingga beberapa detik.

"Y-ya..i-itu pun jika di-diperbolehkan. _Hehehe~_" lanjut Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sehun menyeringai. "Lu, kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin pesan sesuatu? Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. Duduklah, tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengan si hitam mesum itu. Aku tak ingin tubuhmu terhina karna sentuhannya. Duduklah di samping Yixing di pojok sana,"

Penghuni meja itu terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kai yang menjadi bahan lelucon hanya dapat mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya gemas karna selalu menjadi bahan tindasan Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Kau ini jangan terlalu berlebihan, kasihan Kai-_sshi_." Sahut Luhan sambil mengelus lengan Sehun lembut. Sehun hanya diam serasa terhipnotis karna sentuhan adiknya. Adiknya? Bahkan jauh di lubuk hatinya menolak ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa harus adik kandungnya? Kenapa ia tak menjadi orang lain saja? Sehun benci hal ini. Ia hanya sangat mencintai adiknya. Hingga perasaan itu terus berkembang dan melampaui batas.

"_Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa, Lu. Jadi, kau mau beli apa, hm?"

"Ehmm…_Bubble tea_ rasa _Taro_!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. "Baiklah, tunggu disini."

"_Ne, Hyung_." Jawab Luhan. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yixing di bagian pojok kanan.

"Sehun-ah sangat menyayangimu, _ne_? Dia begitu perhatian padamu," Sahut Yixing atau yang kerap di sapa dengan nama Lay itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersipu malu. Pipinya merona merah ketika mendengar pernyataan Yixing. "Uhhh..._Hyung_, rambutku nanti berantakan." Ujar Luhan sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya.

Yixing dan lainnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Luhan.

"Lulu, jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin mencubitnya, bolehkah? Tapi jangan mengadu ke Sehun-_ah, ne_?"

"Membicarakanku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertohok. _Hidupku cukup sampai disini…._

"_Ne_, _Hyung_! Cepat sekali?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Luhan. "Tentu saja, kantin tidak terlalu ramai hari ini." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan minuman kesukaan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. _Luhan, kau memang malaikat penolongku….._

.

.

"Akhirnya bel…" Sahut Luhan seraya merentangkan kedua tanganya dan menguap beberapa kali.

Lelaki bermata panda yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini. Semalam tidur jam berapa? Jangan bilang kau tidur tengah malam karna terlalu asik belajar sehingga lupa untuk tidur sampai Sehun-_ah_ tiba-tiba mengetuk kamarmu lalu menyuruhmu tidur?"

"_Hehehe_…Tao-_sshi_, kenapa kau sampai hapal?"

Tao menghela nafas. "Kau ini pintar hanya di sekolah saja. Tentu saja karna kamarmu dengan kamarku berseberangan,"

Luhan hanya meng-o-kan saja, kemudian terkekeh.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang. Sehun-_ah_ pasti sudah menunggumu," sahut Tao yang disertai anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

.

.

"Kami pulang," sahut Luhan seraya melepas sepatunya dan menatanya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah dapur karna mencium bau masakan khas _'Eomma'_.

"_Eommaaaaa_! Kau memasak apa? Baunya enak sekali~"

Sementara yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Eomma'_ itu hanya menghela nafas. "Lu, aku ini seorang _namja_ yang berumur 16 tahun dan masih bersekolah di bangku kelas tiga SMA. "

Luhan terkekeh keras, "_Mooo_~ tapi kau seperti _Eomma_-ku disini, dan Kai-_sshi_ adalah _Appa_-nya!"

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Baiklah baiklah terserah, aku menyerah. Lu, bersihkan badanmu dulu baru makan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, nyonya Kim Kyungsoo~" ejek Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berlari menuju ke kamarnya sebelum _namja_ yang bernama Kyungsoo itu memukul kepalanya dengan panci favoritnya.

.

.

Selesai makan Luhan langsung pamit kembali ke kamarnya mengingat besok ia akan ulangan Kimia, tentu saja ia akan belajar sampai puas karna Kimia adalah pelajaran _favorite_-nya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi Luhan tetap tak beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Matanya dia paksakan untuk terus terbuka.

Tiba tiba pundaknya terasa sangat hangat, seperti ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Deru nafasnya mengenai leher Luhan hingga darahnya berdesir.

"_H-hyung_?" sahut Luhan kaget.

"Mmm?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ di sini?"

Sehun masih tetap terdiam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu, Lu."

Pipi Luhan merona merah, "_Hyung_, kau memelukku terlalu erat."

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya. "Maaf. Lu, ini sudah tengah malam. Kau tidak tidur?"

Luhan kembali menatap buku di depannya, "Besok aku ulangan Kimia, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau nilaiku nanti jelek gara-gara aku kurang belajar,"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum, "Tanpa belajar pun nilai mu pasti sempurna, Lu. Kau kan mewarisi otak jeniusku. Ah, tapi tetap saja aku lebih pintar darimu."

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Huh, simpan kepala besarmu itu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah waktunya tidur."

"Apa mak-…_HUWAAAAA_! _HYUNG,_ TURUNKAN AKU!"

Sehun tak mengindahkan teriakan adiknya. Ia masih menggendong tubuh Luhan ala _bridal style_. Luhan yang tak terima hanya dapat memukul-mukul punggung Sehun.

"Lu, pukulanmu sama sekali tidak sakit. "

"_Hyung_, aku masih mau belajar _huweeeeeeee~_" rengek Luhan.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut di kasurnya. "Selamat tidur, _little princess_." Ujarnya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tak kuasa menahan pipinya yang memanas menahan rona merah.

"Lu, bolehkah _Hyung_ tidur disini? _Hyung_ malas kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sehun dengan nada manja. Luhan tertawa keras mendengar rengekan _Hyung_-nya.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Tapi jangan macam-macam, _ne_?" canda Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan adikku sendiri, Lu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan adik kesayanganku,"

Luhan terdiam. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sehun membuat hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendengarnya. Adik? Memang benar ia dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung. Satu hal yang terus mengganggu Luhan selama ini, mengapa mereka di takdirkan menjadi saudara kandung? Luhan mencintainya. Ia mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri, bahkan dari kecil ia sudah menyadari perasaan aneh yang terus bergejolak di hatinya itu.

Ia ingin mengutarakannya. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia mencintai pria itu. Tidak sebagai adik. Tidak sebagai saudara kandung. Ia mencintai Sehun sebagaimana sepasang kekasih. Tapi sanggupkah? Ia hanya takut Sehun akan membencinya jika ia berkata jujur.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. "_Hyung_, apa _Hyung_ sudah punya seseorang yang _Hyung_ suka?"

Sehun terbelalak. Ia kemudian menghadap ke arah Luhan. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"_A-aniya_, aku hanya penasaran."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Sehun seraya menyelimuti Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk tak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_. _Saranghae_."

Sehun tetap bergeming tanpa menjawab kata-kata Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam tak ingin berharap Sehun akan membalas kata-katanya.

.

.

"Kita mendapat _redmail_ dari _client_, ia meminta kita untuk melaksanakannya malam ini." ujar Kyungsoo membuka suara setelah semuanya sudah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka sepulang sekolah.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa permintaannya?"

"Ia ingin kita membunuh seorang pejabat bernama Jung Shun Mi. Ia diduga melakukan tindakan korupsi selama delapan tahun terakhir. _Client_ itu juga memberikanku data berupa tuduhan-tuduhan terhadap Jung Shun Mi dan bukti-buktinya. Aku sudah menganalisisnya dan data tersebut sudah kujamin kebenarannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Apa imbalannya?"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ini sangat menarik. Ia memberikan 65% sahamnya kepada kita. Aku berfikir, apakah tugas kita kali ini sedikit menyusahkan? Mengingat _client_ ini tak main-main dalam memberikan imbalan,"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kurasa tugas ini sangat cocok untuk hiburan kita setelah beberapa bulan _vacum_."

"Tugas? Kalian akan pergi malam ini?" Sela Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lembut, "Hanya sebagian yang akan berangkat, Lu. Kau tenang saja, kami akan selamat."

Luhan hanya diam. Sehun yang paham akan apa yang dipikirkan Luhan mulai menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Tenanglah."

"Ah, aku sudah berhasil meng-_hack_ akun _Globe_ milik Sekretaris Jung Shun Mi. Ia memiliki jadwal _meeting_ dengan pejabat lain nanti di _Malkin Impacter Hotel. Meeting_ dimulai pukul sembilan malam dan selesai pukul sebelas_. _Ia juga akan menginap selama dua hari di hotel tersebut. Kamarnya 304, pojok kanan lantai enam." Ujar seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dan bertelinga besar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Lantai enam? Berikan aku peta yang mencakup hotel tersebut dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya dengan jarak radius 250 _m_ dari hotel. Juga data lengkap hotel dan letak-letak _CCTV _beserta posisi petugas keamanannya. Pastikan semua itu akurat, Chanyeol."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Wu-fan, kau punya ide?"

Lelaki jangkung yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Wu-fan itu menatap Sehun sesaat. Ia kemudia menutup matanya sesaat seperti hendak berpikir. "Aku tidak akan menguraikan pendapatku dulu sebelum keberadaan si target di hotel tersebut diketahui,"

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Aku memberimu waktu untuk berunding dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, persiapkan senjata yang akan kita butuhkan untuk malam ini. Malam ini aku hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao, Xiumin dan Kai."

Sontak mereka yang merasa namanya disebutkan mengangguk senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan favoritnya.

.

.

Enam sosok pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam kini berada di depan pagar _mansion_ kediaman Oh. Mereka bersiap-siap akan melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Orang-orang menjuluki mereka sebagai _Royal Flush Assassin. _Mereka pun tak sembarangan membentuk tim ini, karna mereka mempunyai tujuan tersendiri. Identitas mereka juga sangat mereka jaga dengan ketat agar tidak menimbulkan serang balik terhadap korban-korban mereka.

Pihak pemerintah juga secara terang-terangan memberi dukungan untuk kelompok ini, karena secara tak langsung mereka sudah banyak membantu dalam urusan Negara. Kelompok yang di pimpin oleh Oh Sehun ini juga tak sembarangan dalam menerima permintaan _client_. Mereka hanya akan menerima permintaan jika keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan setimpal.

"Apakah persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, Sehun-_ah_." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengisi beberapa peluru dalam pistol favorite-nya.

"QSZ-92? Kau yakin akan menggunakan pistol itu? Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalankan misi jarak jauh." Sahut Sehun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Lelaki dengan pipi _chubby _itu tertawa kecil, "Aku menggunakan pistol ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada penyerangan balik dengan jarak dekat. Tentu saja untuk misi kali ini aku sudah menyiapkan senjata-ku sendiri."

Sehun menekuk ujung bibirnya, "Jenius. Aku dan yang lainnya mengandalkanmu dan Kai malam ini, para _Sniper_."

Kai dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk senang karna kepercayaan Sehun kepada mereka. Mereka memasuki mobil hitam dan langsung pergi menuju ke lokasi.

"Lu, kenapa belum tidur?" ujar Baekhyun yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan.

"_Hyung_, aku sangat khawatir dengan mereka. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku ingin sekali membantu."

"Tentu mereka akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Mereka sudah terlatih. Sehun yang _multi-talent_, Kai dan Xiumin-_hyung_ si _sniper_ andalan, Kyungsoo si _hacker_ jenius, Tao petarung jarak dekat dan Lay si penyembuh."

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantu kalian. Setiap ada misi, kalian selalu berganti-gantian dalam menjalankannya. Sementara aku? Aku hanya diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-pun. Aku benar-benar tak berguna…"

"Sssstt…kau tak boleh berkata begitu, Lu. Ingatlah, kami sudah sejauh ini hanya untukmu. Siapa bilang kau tak berguna? Kau adalah penyelamat hidup kami. Kami tak akan bisa merasakan perasaan sebahagia dan kebersamaaan ini tanpamu, Lu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menuntun Luhan kembali ke kasurnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "Baek-_hyung_, terimakasih. Kau benar-benar seorang yang baik hati. Chanyeol-_hyung_ harus bersyukur karna memilikimu,"

Sontak pipi Baekhyun memerah, "A-apa yang kau maksud, Lu? A-ah sudahlah jangan membahasnya, aku sangat malu!"

Luhan tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Baekyun yang sedikit _over_ itu.

.

.

Enam pemuda yang sudah menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi itu menyeringai. Mereka terlihat begitu senang kembali memulai pekerjaan mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas gedung _apartement_ ber-_level standart_ dengan ketinggian yang sama dengan hotel dimana kaki target mereka berpijak.

"Kunci pergerakannya. Langsung bidik kepala, dan jangan meleset." Perintah Sehun kepada Xiumin dan Kai yang sedang berusaha mengunci pergerakan target.

"Itukah laki-laki yang bernama Jung Shun Mi? Permainan ranjangnya lumayan juga," ujar lelaki berkulit sedikit lebih coklat dan bermata panda itu. Matanya masih menatap teropong yang sedang ia gunakan untuk melihat ke arah target.

"Apa kau terangsang hanya karna melihat adegan menjijikan lelaki tua itu, Tao?" kini lelaki yang sedang menata persediaan obat-obatannya memandang Tao dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja. Permainan ranjang Kris-_gege_ bahkan 1000 kali lipat lebih memuaskan daripada hanya melihat adegan menjijikan seperti ini."

"Oh, kau benar. Sehun, kurasa kau harus memindahkan kamar Tao dan Kris menjauh dari kamar Luhan. Aku takut telinga Luhan menjadi infeksi karna mendengar desahan-desahan mereka setiap malam."

"Usul yang bagus, Yixing. Setelah ini aku akan membicarakannya dengan Luhan,"

"Hei, hei. Bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku," ucap Kai.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau berani memerintahku, hitam?"

Kai yang tadinya kesal, perlahan menjadi ketakutan. _Dasar mulut bodoh! Bisakah kau rem sebentar, hah? Aku masih ingin hidup, bodoh!_

"A-ah, i-itu ka-kau hanya salah menanggapinya, Sehun-_ah_! Heheh~~"

Sehun mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya. Entah mengapa menggoda Kai menjadi salah satu kesenangan sendiri baginya.

"Hei, semuanya. Haruskah aku membunuh wanita _jalang_ itu juga?" sela Xiumin.

"Jangan, ia tak bersalah. Cukup tembak saja kepala lelaki tua itu," jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju ke arah target.

"Baiklah," jawab Xiumin. Keadaan menjadi tenang dengan sendirinya. Xiumin dan Kai pun mulai serius dalam mengunci pergerakan target dengan pistol mereka. Merasa sudah, perlahan mereka berdua menarik pelatuk gagang pistol setelah sebelumnya sudah menyamakan kecepatan hembusan angin dan akurasi kecepatan tembakan pistol mereka.

Dengan sangat mulus kedua peluru tembakan Kai dan Xiumin mengenai tepat di kepala si target. Wanita yang sedari tadi bercinta dengan lelaki itu pun menjerit ketakutan.

"_You did well. Mission complete_."

.

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semuwaaaaaahhh~~~~~ *tebaremasbatangansatusatu***

**Author balik lagi dengan chapter pertama dari serial Our Relation in Crime Situation. Gimana gimana? Apakah memuaskan? Miaan kalo engga memuaskan, author lagi galau soalnya -_- gimana nggak galau? Exo sedang dilanda masalah. Banyak fans Exo meninggalkan fandom gara-gara berita BaekYeon itu. **

**Author juga sedih banget dengernya. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi? Sebagai fans kita mesti saling dukung kan? Yak doakan saja semoga Exo tetep ONE kedepannya. Semoga masalah mereka cepet selesai biar semua kegiatan mereka lancer ne^^**

**Sebelum out, author mau minta maaf karna salah memberi genre di prolog sebelumnya-_- dan author juga mau berterima kasih karna review review sebelumnya. Ya walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itu sudah membakar jiwa semangat author untuk mengetik *okeabaikan* nah segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**EXO SARANGHAJA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Our Relation in Crime Situation**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & LuHan**

**Cast : Other Exo's Members**

**Genre : Crime, Romance, Friendship , Semi-Gore**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN NC. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

.

.

.

"_Hyung_...Sehun-_hyung_…"

Luhan terus megguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih terbalutkan selimut tebal bermotif simetris itu. Tak ada sedikit-pun respon dari Sehun, hal ini membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal hingga menggembungkan pipi-nya sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Sehun-_hyung_, bangunlah kita sudah terlambat…"

"Tunggulah, Lu…_hyung_ masih ngantuk…"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia berfikir sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengambil sebuah botol berisikan cat air berwarna merah. Dengan santai ia mengoles-oleskan cat air tersebut ke wajahnya, sehingga membuatnya seperti orang yang sehabis tertabrak truk container.

Ia kemudian duduk di lantai tepi kasur Sehun dan mulai berakting. Tangannya ia gemetarkan saat kulitnya bertabrakan dengan punggung Sehun.

"_H-hyun_g…to-tolong a-aku…" ujar Luhan dengan suara parau yang ia buat-buat.

Sehun mengerdipkan matanya lucu.

"_H-hyung_…se-seseorang me-me-mukul-AKHH!"

Mata Sehun menangkap sesosok pria dengan darah yang mewarnai kulit susunya sehingga membuatnya terjerembab refleks tubuhnya langsung berdiri, "LUHAAAANNN!" teriaknya hampir menangis.

Sementara si biang keladi yang melihat reaksi berlebihan dari kakaknya mulai tertawa keras. Ia kemudian mengambil selembar tissu basah untuk membersihkan wajahnya di sela-sela tawanya. Sehun yang mulai sadar bahwa ia sedang dikerjai oleh adiknya mulai mengendus kesal. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan di sela-sela kegiatannya ke kasurnya dan mulai menindihnya.

Mata Luhan terbelalak kaget, "_H-hyung_?"

"_Hm_?"

"Ka-kau me-menindihku…"

"Lalu?"

"Ini memalukan,"

"Kau masih berpakaian lengkap, Lu."

"Ini tindakan yang tidak senonoh,"

Sehun berdiam diri. Ia kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan hingga membuat pipi _namja_ itu memerah semerah tomat.

"_H-hyung_…a-aku-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong tatkala sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di keningnya. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi, adikku sayang. _Hyung_ akan mandi, jadi tunggulah di meja makan bersama yang lainnya, _ne_?"

Sehun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai berjalan santai menuju ke kamar mandi. Sementara Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mulai berlirih.

"Lu, ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik…" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

"Tao-_sshi_, bagaimana rasanya saling mencintai itu?" _namja_ berparas cantik itu membuka pembicaraan tatkala angin berhembus, membuat rambutnya terbang. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menikmatinya. Pilihannya memang tak salah, atap sekolah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

Tao menatap namja itu sambil tersenyum, "Luhan, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Luhan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya, "_Ne_…tapi cintaku adalah cinta yang salah."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Cinta yang salah? Apa maksudmu? Ceritalah kepadaku. Aku adalah penjaga rahasia yang baik, kau tahu? Aku akan menjadi telingamu,"

"Tao-_sshi_…" lirih Luhan dengan parau. Tanpa sadar ia mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Tao yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga, Lu…apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah seseorang menyakitimu? Ceritalah kepadaku…"

"Se-sehun _hyung_…"

Tao menatap Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar. Ia kemudian mengusap dengan lembut aliran air matanya. "Sehun? Ada apa dengannya?"

Luhan mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Se-sehun _hyung_…a-aku mencintainya…aku mencintainya sebagaimana sepasang kekasih saling berbagi rasa cinta dan kehangatan…aku bahkan tak tahu darimana perasaan ini berasal…"

Tao membelalakan matanya terkejut, ia tersenyum canggung. "Ta-tapi, Lu…bukankah kau dan Sehun ada-"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, tatapannya sayu. "Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu…perasaanku salah. Aku benci hal ini! Bagaimana bisa cinta begitu tak adil kepadaku…"

Tao terdiam sejenak. Ia bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa. Bukankah pendosa bagi seorang saudara kandung menjalani hubungan cinta berdua? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menasehati Luhan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah salah? Tidak! Luhan butuh dukungannya. Bukankah cinta selalu kejam?

"Lu, berhentilah menangis…" ujar Tao lembut. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan mungil Luhan dari wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Selama kalian dapat melihat langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, memijakkan kaki di tanah yang sama, hidup di planet yang sama. Kau dan Sehun tidaklah mustahil,"

"Tao-_sshi_…"

"Aku mendukungmu, Lu. Perjuangkan cintamu,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Tao-_sshi_, terimakasih…"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Kita beli _bubble tea_ dan jalan-jalan di taman?" usul Tao.

Luhan menatap Tao sejenak, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Tao tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Ia begitu menyayangi Luhan sampai-sampai tak ingin sedikitpun goresan luka melukainya.

Mereka terlarut dengan perasaannya masing-masing, sampai tak menyadari sepasang telinga mendengarkan mereka dibalik pintu tangga.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sehun nampak benar-benar kacau. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Sepulangnya dari sekolah ia langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau di dalam? Bolehkah aku masuk?" suara berat khas lelaki memanggil-manggil nama Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah aku masuk…"

Lelaki itu kemudian masuk. Ia terkejut melihat penampilan Sehun yang bisa dikatakan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat kacau, apa kau sedang dalam masalah?"

Sehun mendecih, "Lebih baik kau mengurus strategi untuk misi dari _client_ kali ini, Kris."

Kris tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah mengurusnya sejak tadi, yang lain sudah berangkat. Luhan dan Tao belum pulang, mereka tadi mengirimiku pesan, mereka akan pulang sedikit larut malam."

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, raut wajah Sehun mulai berbeda. Ada rasa kegelisahan di sorot matanya. Kris yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Sehun mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris.

Sehun tertohok, "Diamlah."

"Ceritalah kepadaku,"

"Tak ada yang perlu ku ceritakan, Kris." Jawab Sehun dingin.

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Aku sering memperhatikan kalian berdua, kau tahu. Sehun yang dikenal dingin, misterius, cuek, kejam, beringas, menjelma menjadi sesosok malaikat jika sudah berada disamping seorang _namja_ berhati malaikat bernama Luhan. Apa ada kata-kata yang salah?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi kecilnya, "Kurasa wajar karna dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki," jawab Sehun. Sehun mulai tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Kris tersenyum. Sehun sudah terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

"Mulutmu mampu menyangkalnya, tapi hatimu takkan pernah bisa. Kau mencintainya sebagai seorang pria, bukan adik."

Sehun tersentak, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menampakkan senyum lemahnya. "Kau benar. Tak salah kau adalah seorang _engineer_ bagi kami,"

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia menggali ingatannya beberapa saat yang lalu, sewaktu dirinya tak sengaja tengah menguping pembicaraan Tao dan Luhan di atap sekolah.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Aku mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Luhan di atap sekolah tadi, secara tak sengaja. Luhan mengatakan pada Tao bahwa…bahwa ia mencintaiku. Kau tahu? Aku terlampau senang saat mendengar hal itu. Tapi sejenak aku mulai sadar, semua ini salah…aku hanya bingung dan merasa gelisah,"

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian saling mencintai. Tak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Apa yang menghambatmu?"

"Ini berbeda dengan kisah cintamu dengan Tao, Kris. Kami sedarah sedaging…"

Kris menatap Sehun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela untuk menatap langit. "Luhan…seseorang dengan sejuta keceriaan. Seseorang yang berhati besar. Ia begitu berharga untuk disakiti. Apa kau paham jika ia begitu lihai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya? Dia memiliki senyum terindah, tapi menyimpan suatu rahasia di dalamnya. Ia memiliki mata tercantik, tapi ia selalu menumpahkan air matanya. Ia berhati lembut, tapi ia jugalah yang merasakan sakit yang mendalam."

Sehun berusaha mencerna seluruh kata-kata yang Kris lontarkan padanya.

"Bukankah cinta memang selalu berada di luar dugaan kita?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia berusaha mengingat Luhan. Wajahnya. Senyumnya. Matanya. Ia begitu sempurna.

"Aku tetap saja semua ini salah. Aku sudah terjatuh dalam perangkap dosa, dan aku tak ingin melibatkannya. Aku hanya takut ia akan tersakiti…."

"Begitu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun kembali terdiam, "Kurasa aku akan menjaga jarak darinya. Dan aku akan mencari kekasih agar ia juga menjauhiku dan mengubur segala perasaannya kepadaku…"

Kris terdiam, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahami apa itu cinta hingga hal tersebut menjadi kenangan. Kita jatuh cinta karna kesempatan, kita bertahan karna pilihan. Jika itu pilihan yang menurutmu benar, maka lakukanlah. Jangan membuatnya makin merasakan rasa sakit."

.

.

"Apa kau senang?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai itu mengangguk dengan antusias, membuat pemuda yang bertanya terkekeh pelan.

"Luhan, kau membelikan Sehun apa?"

Senyum Luhan merekah, "Aku membelikan Sehun-_hyung_ gantungan kunci anak rusa, Bambi! Sehun-_hyung_ sangat menyukai Bambi,"

"Baiklah, sehabis pulang langsung berikan kepadanya, ne? Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ne, Tao-_sshi_…"

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil bercanda sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di _mansion_ mereka. Luhan kemudian menata sepatunya di rak dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar Sehun. Ia berdiam cukup lama di kamar Sehun, mengambil nafas pelan.

"_Hyung_, kau di dalam? Luhan masuk_, ne_…"

Baru saja Luhan memegang knop pintu, Sehun langsung menjawab dengan nada marah hingga membuat Luhan tertohok.

"Aku lelah, Lu! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku barang sehari saja?"

Luhan menggigiti bawah bibirnya, ia menahan isakannya. Sehun tak pernah sekalipun memarahinya, karna itu ia begitu kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sehun kepadanya.

"A-ah, be-begitu…ma-maaf karna sudah mengganggumu, _hyung_. Istirahat yang banyak, jika _hyung_ perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku, _ne_? Selamat malam…"

Luhan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar Sehun dan memasuki kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tahu jika Luhan begitu terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Inilah satu-satunya cara. Sehun membanting kepalanya dengan keras di meja.

"Ini sulit. Rasanya sakit sekali…Lu, maafkan aku…ini demi dirimu…" lirih Sehun pelan.

Keesokan harinya Sehun pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang memasak sarapan untuk yang lainnya. Kyungsoo terheran, ia mengenal Sehun sudah cukup lama. Ia tahu jika Sehun sedang berada dalam masalah.

Saat pelajaran di dalam kelas berlangsung pun Sehun hanya diam, ia sungguh tidak berminat terhadap hal apapun hari ini. Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya berhamburan keluar dari kelas untuk sekedar makan di kantin atau mengunjungi kelas lain, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun menguap bosan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tapi matanya kemudian beralih saat tiba-tiba mendengar suatu benda terjatuh. Seorang pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bekalnya tepat di sebelah Sehun, hingga membuatnya kaget.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bekalmu jatuh…" ucap Sehun sambil membantunya membereskan makanan yang tertumpah di lantai.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ah iya…awalnya tadi aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu agar kita bisa makan bersama. Aku lihat kau tidak makan apapun hari ini, kupikir kau tidak membawa bekal. Jadi aku ingin memberikanmu bekalku, tapi malah terjatuh…"

Sehun menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan iba. "Ah, aku minta maaf karna aku, bekalmu jadi tumpah. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? Kita makan saja disana, bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak, ini murni kesalahanku. Emmm…ba-baiklah." jawab pemuda itu.

Sehun tersenyum. Ini kali pertamanya ia tersenyum pada orang asing selain di hadapan teman-temannya dan…Luhan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun di sela perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, tapi yang lainnya sering memanggilku V, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal teman sekelasmu sendiri, Sehun-_sshi_?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku orang yang tidak terlalu peduli terhadap lingkungan asing."

V hanya ber –oh- ria.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sehun.

V nampak berpikir sebentar, "_Bubble tea_ rasa coklat dan _nachos_ saja,"

"Baiklah," Sehun kemudian berjalan ke salah satu _stan_.

"Sehun-_sshi_, apa kau mentraktirku? Terimakasih kalau begitu," ujar V dengan nada bercanda. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah, kuanggap ini sebagai ganti atas bekalmu."

V terkekeh.

"Hei, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" lanjut Sehun.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Keluarlah bersamaku. Apa kau mau?" pinta Sehun.

Sontak wajah V langsung memerah. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan permintaan kencan? Batin V.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, jam 7. Berikan aku alamat dan nomor ponselmu,"

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia pulang larut karna pertemuan mendadak para anggota klub bernyanyi, ia menyuruh Tao untuk meninggalkannya dan tidak usah menjemputnya karna pertemuan klub pasti akan lama dan tidak menentu jam pulangnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak setelah sampai di depan gerbangnya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia kemudian melangkah maju hendak memasuki _mansion_, tapi kemudian matanya menyipit karna melihat sesosok Sehun yang berpakaian dengan rapi akan memasuki mobil kesayangannya.

Luhan kemudian kembali berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_ rapi sekali…hyung mau pergi kemana?" ujar Luhan dengan senyum yang terukir rapi di wajah cantiknya.

Sehun tersentak mendapati suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyebut namanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan temanku sebentar, masuklah kedalam dan ganti bajumu lalu pergi tidur." Jawab Sehun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar menatap Luhan. Ia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan melenggang pergi.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Bulir-bulir air mulai menetes perlahan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Ada apa denganmu…"

.

.

Luhan terdiam di kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka Bambi berbentuk gantungan kunci yang akan ia berikan kepada kakaknya, Sehun. Ia menatap benda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang ia begitu menyukai kesendirian, karna ia tak perlu lagi membohongi perasaannya dan berakting di depan semua orang seolah ia baik-baik saja dan selalu merasa bahagia.

Ia mengingat dengan betul bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sehun selama ini. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Ia terus berpikir keras, mengapa Sehun membencinya? Apa salahnya? Apakah ia mulai merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya? Ataukah…ia sudah punya kekasih, maka dari itu ia menghindarinya?

Pikiran Luhan mulai berkecamuk. Banyak hal yang tak dapat ia pahami. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya dengan perlahan hingga semilir angin mulai menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Lama ia menikmati terpaan angin, hingga tiba-tiba suara gas mobil mulai memasuki gerbang _mansion_-nya.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu keluar dari mobil bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal. Tunggu…pemuda? Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke pintu utama.

"_Hyung_…"

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat Luhan mengerti. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Ah, kau belum tidur, Lu?"

Luhan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun. "_Hyung_…dia siapa?"

Sehun menatap V sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, dia…dia adalah kekasihku. Namanya Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilnya V."

Seketika itu juga dunia Luhan runtuh tak terbentuk.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kembali lagi dengan author somvlak *plaaaks**

**Oke di chapter ini author kasih penjelasan mengenai hubungan Sehun sama Luhan dulu, jadi disini author tidak kasih crime scene-nya. Bosenin ya? Tenang, besok akan author kasih scene crimenya. Santaai~~**

**Segitu saja, happy reading.**

**Sign,**

**Tania Novita 07/08/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Our Relation in Crime Situation**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & LuHan**

**Cast : Other Exo's Members**

**Genre : Crime, Romance, Friendship , Semi-Gore**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN NC. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju mulai berjatuhan memenuhi seluruh sudut kota, pertanda musim dingin mulai datang. Terlihat para penghuni _mansion_ beratas namakan Oh tersebut sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian bersama sang pemilik rumah. Seminggu semenjak Sehun mengklaim pemuda bernama V sebagai kekasihnya, Luhan sedikit berubah.

Ia menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam dan lebih suka mengurung dirinya dikamar. Para penghuni mansion lain mulai khawatir kepadanya dan selalu bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, tetapi bukan Luhan jika ia tak bisa mengimitasikan keadaan. Dan disinilah Luhan, duduk sendirian di samping jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit lekat-lekat, dan berbicara dengan bintang-bintang seolah bintang itu adalah seonggok manusia yang dapat ia ajak bicara.

"Bintang, kau begitu indah..."

Luhan merancau.

"Aku ingin sepertimu…kau bersinar untuk menerangi bumi, sama sepertiku yang ingin bersinar di hatinya..."

"Ta-tapi dia…_hiks_…kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Sehun bodoh! _Hiks_…"

"Lu…"

Suara Sehun menggema lembut di gendang telinga Luhan, hingga membuat pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

"Ah…eh, _hyung_? Ada apa?"

Sehun menatap Luhan begitu intens, hingga membuat Luhan tergugup karenanya.

"Matamu sembab, kau menangis?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus permukaan pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan begitu menikmati hingga membuat matanya terpejam. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Sehun yang masih setia menempel di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Ne…film yang barusan aku tonton begitu menyentuh, dan apa _hyung_ tau? Film itu _sad ending_! Benar-benar menyebalkan…" Ucap Luhan asal.

Sehun tahu jika ia berbohong. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun begitu mengerti dan memahami akan suatu hal yang menimpa adiknya.

"Jangan berbohong. Katakan sesuatu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Masalah? Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_…aku selalu menaati peraturan yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Peraturan? Ah, Sehun baru ingat. Empat tahun yang lalu, sewaktu kelompok ini masih beraggotakan 3-5 orang, Sehun membuat sebuah peraturan untuk Luhan yang membuat pemuda itu terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun tau jika Luhan merasa terkekang, tapi ia harus bagaimana lagi? Tak ada jalan lain untuknya.

Pernah suatu hari, sekelompok pembunuh bayaran lain berhasil menguak identitas Sehun beserta keluarganya, hal ini membuat Sehun kelimpungan. Bahkan nyawa Luhanlah taruhannya. Para pembunuh bayaran itu mulai menjadikan Luhan sandera mereka untuk memancing Sehun agar ia menampakkan rupanya.

Sehun benar-benar murka saat itu. Ia bahkan mendatangi tempat dimana Luhan di sandera dengan berbekal sebuah pistol dan pisau tajam sendirian, tanpa memberitahu satu pun anggotanya. Para penyandera itu mulai menembaki Sehun tanpa ampun, dan dengan mudahnya Sehun selalu berhasil menghindarinya.

Merasa dekat dengan si tersangka, Sehun mulai melayangkan pisaunya sambil menembaki tersangka lain. Menggorok, menendang, menyayat, menusuk, semua Sehun lakukan dengan beringas. Hingga mereka yang berjumlah 23 orang itu ambruk dengan kondisi tubuh yang terpisah satu sama lain.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu melepas genggaman tangan Luhan. Kejadian itu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit….aneh jika ia mengingatnya.

"_H-hyung_? _Gwenchana_?"

"Lu, katakan padaku. Apa kau keberatan dengan semua peraturan itu?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak, ini bukanlah Sehunnya. Dia begitu berbeda. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku menjalaninya dengan senang hati, karna aku tahu ini adalah salah satu caramu untuk melindungiku, _hyung_…"

"Begitu. Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"15, _hyung_. Kau lupa bahwa aku lahir setahun setelahmu?"

Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menatap kedua iris _hazel_ itu dengan lekat. Tangannya kembali membelai pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah besar, Lu…akan ada saat dimana aku tak bisa selalu melindungimu…"

Luhan menatap balik kelopak mata Sehun. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca. "A-apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau merasa terkekang…"

"Ti-tidak, _h-hyung_..."

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Lu. Bukankah kau sudah 15 tahun? Kau sudah dewasa, bukan? Kau butuh kebebasan. Tentang peraturan tersebut, anggap saja sudah tak berlaku. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang terkurung di sangkar…"

Kini pemuda bermata rusa itu tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang mulai merembes. "A-apa maksudmu? Apa itu sebuah kalimat tak langsung darimu yang sudah tak ingin melindungiku? Mengapa…mengapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? Kau menjauhiku disaat aku benar-benar telah jatuh padamu! Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun! Tak bisakah kau merasakannya walau aku tak pernah mengutarakannya padamu?"

Sehun terkejut bukan main. "L-lu…kau adalah ad-"

"_Stop_! Kumohon jangan katakan kalimat itu, mendengarnya membuat dadaku selalu sesak…"

"Lu…"

"Maaf…." Tangis Luhan mulai pecah, hingga membuat pemuda itu sesenggukan. "Ma-maaf…_hyung_..maaf atas kelancanganku. A-aku benar-benar bodoh, mengharap cintaku terbalaskan oleh kakak-ku sendiri. Ini benar-benar konyol! Bahkan di saat situasi seperti ini, saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Maaf..."

Sehun meringis. Hatinya begitu tercekat. Dulu ia pernah bersumpah tak akan membuat Luhannya menangis, tapi pada detik ini, ia sendiri yang membuat janji itu terlihat seperti omong kosong belaka.

"Maaf aku tadi membentakmu, _hyung_. Kumohon jangan membenciku setelah ini…"

Sehun masih tetap bergeming. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seolah lantai adalah hal yang dapat ia handalkan saat ini. Pikirannya sedang berkeruh saat ini.

"Kurasa kau dan aku butuh waktu sendiri. Bisakah kau keluar, _hyung_?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas. Hanya sekilas sampai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kejadian tersebut, Luhan berubah begitu drastis. Ia bukan lagi pemuda periang yang menebarkan senyum hangatnya pada siapapun yang ia temui. Ia tidak lagi membuat lelucon yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bukan lagi seorang Luhan.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Luhan yang pendiam dan acuh. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia bahkan selalu menolak setiap para _hyung_-nya yang lain memaksanya untuk makan. Hingga membuat pemuda itu semakin kurus, pipinya yang tirus semakin menirus, matanya selalu memerah karna menangis tiap malam.

Sehun pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia menjadi pribadi yang semakin dingin, bahkan ia mengembankan tugasnya kepada Kris untuk sementara waktu. Ia hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Di rumahpun ia hanya terus mengurung dirinya di kamarnya.

Hal ini membuat yang lain bertanya-tanya. Tentu saja mereka begitu heran. Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu bersama, Sehun yang _overprotective_ kepada Luhan, Sehun yang selalu membelai Luhan, Luhan yang selalu bermanja-manja pada Sehun, kini keduanya mulai berjauhan.

"Tak adakah yang tahu sesuatu? Ini begitu aneh. Terakhir kulihat mereka baik-baik saja." Sahut Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan saat seluruh penghuni mansion tersebut, minus Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu.

"Kau juga aneh. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau berpisah dari laptopmu. Oh, apa kau juga sedang bertengkar dengan laptopmu?" sahut Kai sambil menyesap kopi hangat miliknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka, "Apa kau bilang? Kau menyedihkan!"

Yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil kedua _namja_ berlainan itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu sesuatu," kali ini Baekhyun ambil suara. Membuat seluruh pasang mata mulai menatapnya penasaran.

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi, apa kalian tidak memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari Luhan saat Sehun mulai mengenalkan kekasihnya untuk pertama kali?"

Seluruh pasang mata itu mulai terdiam sejenak. Tentu, mereka menyadarinya. Luhan yang selalu membuang muka jika Sehun dan V berbincang-bincang saat mereka makan malam di rumah. Luhan yang selalu terdiam jika salah satu dari mereka mulai membicarakan tentang V. Dan bodohnya mereka yang mengira itu hanya perasaan mereka saja.

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kupikir kau ada benarnya. Kurasa Luhan belum siap menerimanya…" sela Xiumin.

Tao dan Kris, orang yang mengerti kebenarannya hanya diam. Masing-masing saling bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya hanya terdiam sambil terus mengutak-atik sesuatu.

"Kita mendapat _redmail _dari _client_," sahut Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah perdebatan.

"_Redmail_? Kyungsoo-_ah_, bisakah kita membicarakan itu nanti? Pemimpin kita bahkan sedang pergi entah kemana dan tugasnya ia embankan kepada Kris," sahut Suho mengomentari.

Kyungsoo menatap masing-masing rekannya dengan tatapan serius, "Kurasa kita tidak bisa menolak ini. Imbalan yang mereka berikan benar-benar tidak dapat kita hiraukan. Mereka akan memberikan kita informasi mengenai pembantaian keluarga Oh dan siapa dalangnya,"

Sontak semua mata tertuju kepada Kyungsoo.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang apa yang kita cari selama ini? Siapa pengirim _redmail_ tersebut?" sahut Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kim Jongdae…"

"Si-siapa dia?" tanya Lay dengan raut wajah yang begitu ketakutan.

"Aku tak tahu, kurasa dia baru pertama kali mengirimi kita sebuah permintaan. Ini mengerikan….ia meminta kita untuk membunuh ayah dan ibu tirinya sendiri besok malam, mengingat besok ayah dan ibu tirinya akan pulang dari Jepang seusai mengurus perusahaannya. Tidak hanya informasi mengenai pembantaian keluarga Oh, ia bahkan akan memberikan seluruh harta kekayaannya kepada kita," sahut Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sontak semua yang mendengar hal tersebut membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Apa kau serius? Apa ini bisa dipercaya? Ia tak mungkin begitu ringan tangannya memberikan seluruh kekayaannya pada kita setelah kita membunuh ayah dan ibu tirinya…"

"Aku juga tak begitu yakin, Baek. Ah, dia mengirimiku pesan lagi…"

_Kalian bisa mempercayaiku, buang jauh-jauh pikiran kalian mengenai aku yang akan menjebak kalian. Aku benar-benar akan memberikan harta dan seluruh informasi yang kalian butuhkan. Jika aku berkhianat, kalian bisa memenggal kepalaku. Aku akan menyertakan lampiran mengenai dataku dan penyerahan saham perusahaan milikku. Kau bisa menandatanganinya besok setelah kau berhasil membunuh kedua orang tua tiriku._

"Astaga, ia benar-benar tak main-main." Sahut Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tanyakan kepadanya, apakah rumahnya dilengkapi dengan fasilitas _CCTV_? Jika iya, minta padanya untuk menyambungkan programnya dan memberitahu kita _keylogger_-nya agar terhubung dengan program milik kita." Sahut Kris.

"Tu-tunggu, kita benar-benar akan menerima permintaannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, jika itu mendapat persetujuan dari Sehun. Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan perlengkapan kita sebaik mungkin jika Sehun mengijinkan. Tapi dilihat dari imbalannya, kurasa ia tak akan menolak. Bukankah begitu?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau hubungi Sehun?" pinta Kris.

Baekhyun lalu merogoh ponselnya di saku jaketnya, hendak menghubungi Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Sehun-_ah_, kau dimana?"

"_Di suatu tempat. Ada apa?_"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Bisakah kau pulang? Kami mendapat _redmail _dari _client _mengenai se-"

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengembankan tugasku untuk sementara waktu kepada Kris?_"

"Ini berbeda! _Client_ mengetahui sesuatu tentang pembantaian keluarga Oh, ia akan memberikan kita informasi tersebut secara cuma-Cuma jika kita membunuh orang tuanya besok malam,"

"_Ba-tunggu…a-apa? Kau serius?"_

"Apa ada nada bercanda dalam pembicaraanku, Sehun-_ah_?"

"_Baik. Aku akan sampai di rumah 15 menit lagi,_"

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terus mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun agar rasa kesalnya berkurang.

"Aku begitu khawatir kepada Luhan, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mengunjungi kamarnya?" sahut Kai yang sontak membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak hingga tiba-tiba telinga mereka mendengar suara decitan pintu terbuka. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gontai, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Merasa ia diperhatikan, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sedang berkumpul? _Mianhae_…apa aku mengganggu?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hingga tiba-tiba salah satunya berlari memeluk tubuh Luhan hingga pemuda itu tak dapat bernafas dengan lancar.

"U-uh, ba-baek _hyung_…a-aku tak bisa bernafas,"

"Huhu…_my deer_ Lulu, rusa kecilku~ Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengurung diri di kamar? Apa kau tak tahu jika kami merindukanmu…"

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia memang butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seminggu penuh ia habiskan untuk berpikir, tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil. Dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyikapinya secara dewasa. Ia akan berusaha menerima semuanya. Entah itu kekasih dari orang yang dicintainya, Sehun, dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun sudah melepasnya.

Ia akan belajar untuk mengerti. Tepat seperti kata Sehun, ia sudah besar. Sudah saatnya ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin selamanya bergantung pada yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Begitu…baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo, ikut kami berkumpul…" sahut Baekhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya pasrah mengekori Baekhyun menuju ke salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Lu, jika ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami. Jangan memendamnya sendiri, aku tak mau kau menyiksa batinmu sendiri…" ucap Lay yang kebetulan duduk di samping Luhan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan sambil mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Lay benar. Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Aku mengalami banyak hal minggu ini. Maka dari itu aku berdiam di kamar dan berpikir jalan apa yang harus kutempuh. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku…"

Baekhyun yang memiliki sifat begitu over itu mulai meritikkan air matanya, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Astaga, Lulu kau sudah besar_~ hiks_…aku terharu," ucap Baekhyun, kembali memeluk Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Tentang ini, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Apa benar ada seorang _client_ kita yang mengetahui tentang seluk beluk pembantaian keluargaku beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Itu benar. Ia meminta kami untuk membunuh ayah dan ibu tirinya dengan imbalan seluruh informasi mengenai pembantaian keluarga Oh beserta seluruh kekayaannya,"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti, "Kalian melaksanakannya? Apakah sudah ada persetujuan dari Sehun-_hyung_?"

Chanyeol menyahut, "Tanpa kami menanyakannya pun ia pasti sudah setuju, Lu. Bukankah ini yang dicari-cari olehnya selama 5 tahun lebih?"

Luhan kembali terdiam, berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Begitu. Bisakah kalian menyertakanku pada misi kali ini? Aku yakin Sehun-_hyung_ tak akan keberatan," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuatnya senormal mungkin.

Semua yang ada disana melototkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Lu, jangan bercanda…"

Luhan menatap ke Sembilan pemuda itu satu persatu, "Aku tidak bercanda, Xiumin-_hyung_. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian…"

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh ikut." Kali ini suara berat Sehun menyahuti. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menatap kakak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan datar dan tenang. Sementara yang lain hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya, terlalu banyak pertanyaan di otak mereka.

"Katakan alasannya,"

Sehun menghela nafas. Sebetulnya ia cukup terkejut dengan perubahan drastis Luhan. Ia tak sehangat dulu. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia begitu merindukan pemuda manis itu. Ia rindu bagaimana Luhannya memeluknya, mengucapkan kata sayang, mengusap-usap kepalanya, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang begitu membekas di ingatan Sehun.

"Lu…_hyung_ hanya ingin melindungimu. _Hyung_ mohon jangan pernah kau mengotori tanganmu seperti kami,"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti, "Bahkan, dari kecil pun aku sudah terlahir kotor. Untuk apa kau selalu berusaha menjaganya dari kotoran lain jika kotoran dari dirimu saja abadi?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget. "Lu, kau berubah…"

"Benar. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku berubah adalah kau."

Kali ini bukan hanya Sehun yang tercengang, tetapi seluruh penghuni mansion tersebut menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Hyung_, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau selamanya tak dapat melindungiku? Aku sudah sadar akan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi berguna. Tak selamanya aku mengandalkan kalian. Jadi kumohon untuk kali ini, izinkan aku ikut…"

Sehun meremas kepalan tangannya dengan kuat, mati-matian ia berusaha menahan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami…" ucap Sehun terpaksa.

"Apa? Sehun, jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengotori tangannya dengan darah! Tidak!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, hingga membuat Chanyeol kewalahan dalam menenangkannya.

"Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Demi apapun, kalian berdua begitu berubah!" bentak Lay dengan air mata yang mengalir deras pada pipinya.

"Bukankah ini kemauannya sendiri? Lagipula ia sudah besar, sudah saatnya ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia harus tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat, bukan manja dan lemah seperti ini. Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat. Kita urus perlengkapannya esok hari," ucap Sehun sambil melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

Semua yang mendengarnya tercengang, tak terkecuali Luhan. Pemuda manis itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bahkan, air mata sudah merembes deras di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Lu…" lirih Lay.

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengusap-usap air matanya dengan kasar sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sehun-_hyung_ benar. Aku harus menjadi kuat, tak manja dan lemah seperti ini. Ah, bahkan hanya hal sepele seperti ini aku menangis…" rancau Luhan sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi. Jadi, kumohon…biarkan aku ikut serta."

.

.

.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haiiiiii~~~ chapter 4 is update, yuhuuuu~~~**_

_**Terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Author sangat menghargai, jika ada kritik saran atau masukan silahkan masukan di kotak ripyuw hehehe~~ author juga akan meng-update ff ini seminggu sekali.**_

_**Author mohon dukungannya. Sekian, terimakasih.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Tania N 07/20/14**_

_**Big Thanks to :**_

_**Shintaelf || XiaouLuhan || Luexolu || Nedera || Oh Luhan || Kim Heeki || RZH 261220 II || lisnana1 || BaekLuLuDeer || Zoldyk || Hyelin**_

_**Dan untuk silent riders, terimakasih. Bagaimanapun juga kalian juga menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.**_

_**Mohon dukungannya, sering-sering ripyuw yah! Chuu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Our Relation in Crime Situation**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun & LuHan**

**Cast : Other Exo's Members**

**Genre : Crime, Romance, Friendship , Semi-Gore**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING : FANFIC INI DITUJUKKAN UNTUK DEWASA, KARNA DI CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA AKAN ADA ADEGAN BERDARAH DAN NC. JADI MOHON BAGI YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK'.**

.

.

.

Awan-awan hitam mulai membendungi cahaya bulan, membuat malam ini menjadi gelap gulita. Sama seperti ke delapan sosok pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, tak lupa macam-macam senjata yang mereka pegang dan kalungkan di paha mereka.

"Suho, kita membutuhkan banyak granat kejut." Sahut Sehun.

Suho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku tahu. Aku sudah meracik cukup banyak granat kejut." Ia lalu membuka kotak berukuran medium yang dipenuhi oleh macam-macam granat olahannya sendiri.

"Aku membuat granat kejut M84, sebut saja _flashbang_. Granat ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, karena menghasilkan cahaya berukuran 6-7 kandela. Dan ledakan yang keras berkisar 170-an desibel. Aku mengisi bahannya dengan empat gram serbuk campuran oksida logam magnesium da-"

"Suho, cukup. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya secara detail, itu tak penting untukku. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja granat itu." Ucap Sehun ringkas.

Suho yang notabene-nya adalah sebagai peracik bom mengembangkan senyumnya. Bom seperti candu untuknya.

"Kau hanya perlu menarik penampu ini." ucap Suho sambil menunjukan bagian penampu bom itu. "Bom akan bekerja lima detik setelah kau menarik penampu tersebut. Ingat, lima detik."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Ingatkan kepada yang lain untuk segera memakai kontak lensa mata yang sudah Lay berikan kepada kalian tadi. Bom ini menyebabkan buta permanen," ucap Suho.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia lalu memerintah seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul dan meminta mereka memakai kontak lensa tersebut.

"Baekhyun, berikan mereka masing-masing satu pistol dan jelaskan cara kerjanya. Kita tak punya banyak waktu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Pistol ini dinamakan FN Five-Seven. Pistol ini berbasis semi otomatis karna dapat mengunci target. Cara menggunakanya tetap sama dengan pistol lain pada umunya, kalian hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk ini. Pistol ini menampu sebanyak tujuh peluru khusus yang sudah aku beri serbuk pelumpuh syaraf," ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Mereka lalu mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing dengan berbagai senjata.

Luhan memperhatikan penjelasan para _hyung_-nya dengan seksama. Jangan remehkan kapasitas otaknya yang terlampau cerdas tersebut. Ia dapat menghapal hanya dengan sekali membaca atau mendengar, bahkan melihat.

Luhan juga sering bekerja sama dengan Kris secara diam-diam untuk menyusun berbagai strategi yang akan digunakan untuk memenuhi permintaan para _client_. Luhan juga diam-diam sering menyusup ke tempat kerja Suho dan Baekhyun untuk mempelajari berbagai macam granat, pistol, peluru dan alat-alat mata-mata.

Ia bahkan belajar secara otodidak bagaimana menembakkan peluru dengan pistol, melatih ketahanan tubuh, melatih akurasi kecepatan gerak tubuh, bahkan ia juga sedikit mempelajari berbagai macam obat-obatan dan bahan-bahan kimia sebagai hasil acara penyelusupannya ke ruang kerja Lay.

Dan ia sudah menanti datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana pembuktian kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Lu, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami. Kami akan melindungimu," ujar Tao begitu khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Tentu, Tao-_sshi_. Terima kasih,"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris kini sedang duduk di ruang kerja yang khusus digunakan oleh para _hacker_ andalan _Royal Flush Assassin_, yakni ruang kerja Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tidak seperti ruang kerja para _hacker_ yang ada di film-film, ruang kerja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu rapi dan bersih. Belasan computer tertata rapi di berbagai sudut ruangan.

Berbagai macam gadget yang berjumlah puluhan mereka tata dengan rapi di laci meja. Koleksi _hardware _mereka simpan di kardus yang mereka letakkan di sudut ruangan.

"Kamera _CCTV mansion_ keluarga Kim Jongdae sudah tersambung di laptopku. Berhati-hatilah, penjagaan di sana begitu ketat. Setiap sudut dinding dijaga oleh dua _security_. Tetaplah di mobil. Aku akan memanipulasi tayangan _CCTV_ tersebut. Tunggu aba-abaku," ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cekatan mengetik keyboard di laptop kesayangannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai.

"Bagus, bergeraklah. Dua _security_ berjaga di belakang gerbang, mereka menyembunyikan diri. Memanjatlah,"

Pemuda itu bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol melalui _headphone_. Terdengar bunyi pukulan keras di seberang sana, membuat telinga Chanyeol memekik kesakitan.

Chanyeol kemudian memberi aba-aba lain mengenai keberadaan _security_ yang sedang menjaga di luar _mansion_ hingga semuanya sudah berhasil mereka lumpuhkan.

"_Chanyeol, Kris… bisakah kau memecahkan kode ini. Dan lumpuhkan sistem keamanannya agar kami dapat masuk dengan tenang._" Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Tentu," ucap Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menekan-nekan tombol keyboard dengan cekatan. Menganalisis data yang sudah di _capture_ oleh Sehun yang berisi kode-kode latin.

"Berhasil. Dua _security_ menjaga pintu masuk utama di samping kanan dan kirimu. Segera lumpuhkan," ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

Sementara di posisi Sehun dan yang lain yang ikut serta dalam misi kali ini terus memincingkan mata mereka dengan tajam, seolah siap menerkam bagi siapapun yang mereka anggap mengganggu.

"Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku?" sahut Sehun sambil memperbaiki posisi headset-nya.

"_Ya, ada apa?" _jawab Kyungsoo yang kebetulan memiliki tugas untuk memantau keamanan di luar _mansion_ bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tuntun kami menuju ke kamar target."

"_Baik… naiklah ke tangga yang ada di depan kalian menuju ke lantai dua, jalan lurus hingga kau menemukan tiga jalan yang berbeda arah. Pilih tengah_,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Kalian semua, ik-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan seorang wanita tua membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya membelalakan mata kaget.

"Sial!" umpat Sehun. "Bungkam wanita itu, lalu sembunyikan diri kalian masing-masing. Tao, lindungi Luhan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika Luhan terluka," perintah Sehun.

Tao mulai panik. Segera ia menarik tubuh Luhan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

"Tao-_sshi_, apa yang ka-"

"_Sssst_, diamlah, Lu. Kita harus bersembunyi. Kau sudah berjanji kepada kami kan untuk mematuhi segala yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sehun dan yang lain secara tak terduga sudah dikerubungi oleh belasan _security_ yang memegang senjata lengkap dengan pakaian _bulletproof_ milik mereka.

"Semuanya, bersiaplah! Aku akan melempar granat kejut ini," ucap Sehun memerintah. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Karna mereka percaya, Sehun akan melindungi mereka.

Sehun mulai melempar granat-granat tersebut secara sembarang, hingga ledakan cahaya memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Para _security_ mulai kehilangan keseimbangan karna penglihatan mereka mulai buram. Sehun dan yang lain tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mereka segera menembak para _security _tersebut secara brutal hingga semuanya terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Cih, merepotkan." Desis Sehun sambil mengelap lelehan darah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tak lama setelah kejadian tersebut, seorang lelaki tua dan seorang wanita muncul dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan histeris.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Si-siapa kau? Apa maumu?!" bentak Lelaki tua itu. Sementara wanita yang ada disampingnya mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa kau orang tua angkat dari Kim Jongdae?" ucap Sehun datar.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Ta-tau darimana kau? KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA KALIAN! APA MAU KALIAN, HAH!"

Sehun menyeringai, "Oh, tenang saja. Rileks-kan dirimu, kami tidak menginginkan apapun. Kami datang kesini hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan _client_ untuk membunuh kalian berdua,"

Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Lelaki itu kemudian tertawa lepas, membuat Sehun dan yang lain mengerutkan dahi keheranan.

"Apa? Membunuhku dan istriku? Tidak semudah itu anak kecil." Jawab Lelaki itu dengan nada yang meremehkan. "Kalian begitu naïf. Dua diantara kalian berada dalam sanderaku sekarang,"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Kau…" geramnya penuh amarah. "Kau apakan mereka?" kini Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai puas, lalu berteriak. "Bawa kedua lelaki itu kesini!" sahutnya kepada sekelompok _security_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di persimpangan kamarnya.

Sekelompok _security_ itu kemudian muncul, membopong tubuh Tao yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tubuh Luhan yang penuh dengan pukulan dan bercak darah di hidung dan kepalanya.

Sehun dan yang lainnya menggeram, merasa menyesal karna sudah meninggalkan kedua orang termuda di kelompok mereka.

"Apa maumu? Katakan segera atau akan kupastikan lubang indah terukir di kepalamu," sahut Sehun berusaha sebaik mungkin mengontrol emosinya.

Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai, "Jangan lupakan kedua orang ini, anak muda." Sahutnya sambil menunjuk posisi Tao yang berbaring tak berdaya dengan luka dalam yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, dan Luhan yang terduduk lemas dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakangnya.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk membunuhku atau kedua orang ini mati di tanganku," ancam lelaki itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya di kepala Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun nanar. "_Hyung_, maaf…"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah Luhan. "Lu, bertahanlah…"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya mulai tak sabar, ia kemudian memukul kepala Luhan dengan pistol di genggamannya hingga membuat Luhan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tak mampu lagi membendung emosinya.

Ia dengan cekatan menodongkan pistolnya lalu menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut hingga menembus dada lelaki tua tersebut. Sekelompok _security_ yang menyadari hal tersebut dengan brutal langsung menembaki Sehun dan yang lainnya.

"Suho, lemparkan granat kejutmu sebanyak-banyaknya! Cepat!" perintah Sehun.

Dengan cekatan Suho mulai menarik satu persatu penampu granat kejutnya dan melemparkannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Para penjaga yang tak tahu apapun tentang efek dari granat tersebut mulai terhuyung-huyung.

Dengan beringas Sehun dan yang lain kembali menembaki para penjaga tersebut hingga tewas tak tersisa. Merasa sudah, Sehun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Luhan.

"Lu… Lu kumohon sadarlah," ucap Sehun lembut. Ia lalu menidurkan Luhan di pangkuannya. Tanganya mengusap lembut pipi Luhan hingga membuat pemuda itu perlahan mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"_H-hyung_…" lirih Luhan yang masih setengah sadar.

Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan yang sudah mulai sadar, "Ne?" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya, "_Mianhae_… hiks… aku selalu menyusahkanmu, bahkan aku tak berguna sedikitpun. Ini salahku, Tao-_sshi_ terluka…"

Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Sssst~ tenanglah, kita akan pulang ke rumah sebentar lagi…" ujar Sehun seraya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah ke depannya,dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika lelaki yang ia ketahui menjadi target mereka sudah menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka. Dengan cekatan Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun, lalu memeluk tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuh Sehun dari todongan pistol.

"LUHAN! SEHUN! AWASSS!"

**DOR**

"AAARRRRGHHHH…."

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

Semua mata tercengang, menyaksikan sebuah peluru menancap di punggung Luhan. Hingga membuat darah merembes dengan deras.

Lay menjerit. Tanpa aba-aba, Xiumin langsung menembak lelaki tua tersebut tepat di kepalanya hingga tewas seketika.

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya berusaha dengan keras mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya berpeluh darah Luhan yang masih dengan setia memeluknya dengan erat.

"H-hyung…syukurlah ka-kau tak a-ap…" cengkraman Luhan mulai melemas. Hingga tubuhnya hampir jatuh ke lantai jika Sehun tak menangkapnya.

"L-lu…? A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"SIAL! BODOH, KALIAN KENAPA DIAM SAJA, HAH? CEPAT BAWA LUHAN KEMBALI KE MANSION UNTUK DIOBATI!" teriak Sehun.

Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan menuju ke mobil mereka, sementara yang mengekori di belakang meninggalkan Xiumin dan Kai yang diberi tugas untuk menghapus jejak-jejak mereka.

"Xiumin-_hyung_, kau dengar itu?" ucap Kai setengah berbisik.

Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, suara langkah kaki."

Deru langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Membuat Xiumin dan Kai menarik pelatuk pistol mereka dan makin memincingkan mata.

"SIAPA KAU? ANGKAT TANGANMU!" ucap Xiumin seraya menodongkan pistolnya kepada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu menatap Kai dan Xiumin secara bergantian, "Aku Kim Jongdae…." Ucapnya pelan.

Xiumin dan Kai perlahan menurunkan todongan pistol mereka. Mengingat pemuda yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah orang yang mengirim _redmail_ untuk mereka.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh kekayaanku beserta dengan seluruh informasi yang kau minta. Tetapi dengan satu syarat…"

Xiumin dan Kai mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadikan aku salah satu diantara kalian…"

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di luar ruang kerja Lay, menunggu Luhan yang sedang diobati di dalam ruangannya. Ia begitu gelisah, hingga otaknya tak dapat berpikir apapun selain keselamatan adiknya.

"Sehun-_ah_, tenanglah…Luhan akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, "Ini semua salahku…seharusnya aku tak melibatkannya dalam hal seperti ini," buliran air lolos begitu saja dari matanya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kami juga terlibat," ucap Chanyeol.

Sesaat kemudian Lay keluar dari ruangannya, lengkap dengan pakaian khas yang sudah ia _hygenis_-kan untuk mengoperasi Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana lukanya?"

Lay yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun secara bertubi-tubi mulai menolehkan kepalanya. "Luka Luhan cukup dalam, peluru yang lelaki itu tembakkan hampir mengenai tulang rusuknya. Aku harus ekstra hati-hati dalam mengoperasinya tadi. Tapi syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa. Obat bius yang aku suntikkan masih bereaksi, biarkan ia istirahat." Ucap Lay panjang lebar.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas lega. "Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" tanya Sehun. Lay mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan buat kebisingan, ia harus beristirahat."

Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bau obat-obatan menyengat mulai tercuar. Pandangan Sehun terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan infus sebagai alat bantu nafasnya.

Ia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin.

"Lu…. Kumohon cepatlah bangun…"

Sehun mengecup permukaan telapak tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Banyak hal yang ingin _hyung_ ceritakan kepadamu. Hyung berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi… maka dari itu cepatlah bangun…"

Sehun masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang dan pergi menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Biarkan Sehun sendiri dulu, besok saja kita menjenguk Luhan…."

"Tapi, Kris-_hyung_…Lu-"

"Baek…." Ujar Chanyeol menyahuti. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tao, Kris?" sambung Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafas, "Syukurlah lukanya tidak parah. Lay sudah merawatnya dengan baik,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami pulang," sahut dua lelaki secara bersamaan, membuat seluruh pasang mata mulai menatap kedatangan mereka dengan heran.

"Xiumin, Kai, kalian baru pulang? Dan….siapa dia?" komentar Kyungsoo.

Xiumin dan Kai melirik seorang pemuda yang berdiri sedikit menjauh di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, dia? Dia adalah Kim Jongdae…orang yang mengirim _redmail _kepada kita kemarin,"

"APA?!"

"Xiumin-hyung, Kai, bukankah Sehun melarang kita untuk mengajak orang asing ke mansion?"

"Itu memang benar, Baekkie. Tapi bukankah kita memerlukannya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang kita perlukan?"

"Xiumin, apa ia bisa dipercaya?" kali ini Kris mulai bertanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam kepada kelompok ini. Aku bahkan sudah mengenal kalian jauh hari. Aku mengetahui seluruh identitas kalian, kegiatan kalian, dan hal terkecil pun. Aku datang kesini karna aku ingin berkerja sama dengan kalian." Ucap Jongdae menyahuti.

Yang lain hanya menautkan alis mereka heran.

"Bekerja sama? Apa maksudmu?"

Jongdae mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Tentu saja bekerja sama untuk membunuh pelaku pembantaian keluarga Oh. Karna ia juga yang membunuh kedua orang tua kandungku dan menculik kakakku,"

.

.

Sehun mengerdipkan matanya pelan karna merasa sebuah gerakan kecil menyentuh kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah terduduk di ranjang.

"_Hyung_? Selamat pagi…ah maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan yang sudah siuman, "Astaga, Lu…kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit? Ap-"

"_Hyung_…"

Suara indah Luhan mulai menggema kembali di gendang telinga Sehun. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikkan aksi bicaranya.

"Maaf…"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Kurasa lukaku sudah cukup membaik, _hyung_…hanya saja belum kering."

Sehun terdiam. Butiran air mulai jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya. Luhan bersumpah bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun menangis.

"Maaf…maafkan aku, Lu…ini salahku kau seperti ini, jika bukan kar-"

"_Hyung_… sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku mohon jangan bahas hal ini lagi,"

Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya dengan kasar.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar…" rengek Luhan dengan manja.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Merasa senang karna Luhan sudah kembai seperti dulu lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar, "Ehm, apa saja asal Kyungsoo-_hyung_ yang memasaknya!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Baiklah, tungu sebentar, ne? Aku akan mengambilkannya…"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mendapati seluruh penghuni mansion sedang memakan sarapan mereka di meja makan. Ia menatap para pemuda itu satu persatu hingga tatapannya tertuju pada sosok asing yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberi kalian peraturan untuk tidak mengajak orang asing mendatangi _mansion_?" ucap Sehun dengan datar, sambil memberi tatapan mengintimidasi.

Semua orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka tersebut tersentak. Bahkan Chanyeol hampir tersedak makanan yang baru di telannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ehm, Sehunna…kami akan menjelas-"

"Simpan untuk nanti. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan bubur dan susu hangat untuk Luhan, ia lapar." Ucap Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"_Mwo_? Luhan sudah sadar? Bolehkah aku menjenguknya, Sehun-_ah_? Boleh ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Ti-"

"Waa~ kau yang terbaik, Sehun-_ah_!" Sahut Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun, lalu berlari menuju ke ruang tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Ck, ia benar-benar berisik." Decih Sehun pelan.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" tanya seorang pemuda yang begitu asing dimata Sehun.

"Ya. Kau siapa? Apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna sudah lancing masuk ke mansion-mu,"

"Ya. Kau sudah begitu la- Apa? Kau? Kim Jongdae?"

"Ya, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen."

Sehun nampak memperhatikan Chen dengan intens dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Chen…katakan apa tujuanmu karna aku tak suka orang yang berbasa-basi dalam menanggapi suatu argumen."

Chen nampak tersenyum simpul. _Beginikah watak dari orang jenius?_ Batinnya.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku aku akan memberi seluruh infomasi tentang pembantaian keluarga Oh. Tetapi dengan satu syarat,"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat perjanjian tanpa syarat tersebut? Lalu kenapa kau memintanya?"

"Akan kupastikan tidak ada sepersen pun kerugian jika kau menyetujui persyaratanku ini, Sehun-_sshi_. Aku ingin kau menjadikanku salah satu dari kalian."

"Apa keuntungan yang bisa kudapat? Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukku?" tanya Sehun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku hebat dalam _hacking_."

Sehun nampak masih menimang-nimang keputusannya.

"Kau cukup mempercayaiku. Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, Sehun-_sshi_. Karna orang yang membunuh keluargamu adalah orang yang sama yang membunuh orang tua-ku…"

Sehun terkejut, tapi segera ia menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya dibalik wajah tenangnya.

"Begitu. Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Chen mengangguk dengan antusias. "Terimakasih, Sehun-_sshi_. "

"Sehun-_ah_, bubur dan susu hangatnya sudah siap. Aku atau kau yang akan mengantarkannya ke Luhan?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Aku saja."

Chen menatap Sehun sejenak, "Anoo, Sehun-_sshi_…kudengar Luhan terluka ketika menjalankan misi kemarin. Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu. Ikut aku,"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Luhan sambil berbincang-bincang walau Chen yang mendominasi percakapan tersebut dengan macam-macam pertanyaan.

"Luhan-_ah_, buburmu sudah siap…"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang menampakkan senyum manisnya sambil memegang nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan susu cokelat hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Wah, benarkah? Terima ka-…_hyung_, dia siapa?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap pemuda asing yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Ah, dia. Dia anggota baru kita, Lu…namanya Chen,"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen. Kau Luhan? Ah, tepat seperti yang kuduga, wajahmu begitu manis."

Wajah Luhan memerah menahan malu. Sementara Sehun mengernyit tak suka. Ah, apa kau sedang cemburu, Oh Sehun?

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Helooooo~~ chapter 4 is update yehet!**_

_**Wkwkwk gimana? Ini adegan actionnya udah mengena belum? Ah, maaf jika tidak ne T.T Noh, author udah nyempilin si Jongdae tuh. Wkwk, Jongdae jarang banget nongol di ff makanya author disini ngasih peran yang cukup badass lah buat Jongdae hehe**_

_**Oiya, jika ada kritik saran maupun masukan ayoo kirim di kotak review yah. Hehehe~ author cuman mintak review aja kok biar author lebih semangat lagi garap ni ff. Oke sekian, chuu`~~~**_

_**Aliethadoll : Eh, iya~ ini udah termasuk panjang belon ya? Udah 3k words loh hehe**_

_**XiaoLuhan : Wkwk saranmu author terima dengan senang hati~ Iya, author aja ngetiknya sambil mbanting mbanting keyboard(?)**_

_**Guest : Iya, nggak apa apa **____** Siap deh!**_

_**Oh Luhan : Wkwk ini udah panjang belum? Udah 3k words loh~**_

_**Xiaoluluu : Iya, author update seminggu sekali di hari minggu^^ salam kenal!**_

_** .58 : Iya nggak papa^^ Semua hawa sedih akan segera tergantikan XD Chapt 4 sudah apdet kok yehet!**_

_**Kim heeki : Hehe iya~ semoga adegan act di chapter ini memuaskan^^ **_

_**Nedera : Duh nak, sadar, mabok mastin ya? *plak yuhhuuu chapt 4 is update^^**_

_**Selukr : Hmmm gimana ya? Angst atau enggaknya sih nanti ya jawabannya *evilsmirk**_

_**Oh SeHan : Yuuhuu chapter 4 is update^^**_

_**Hunhanminute : Iya, sehun emang tega *ngroyoksithehun* chapter 4 is update!**_

_**Sekian dari saya~ ayo ayo review lagi ya! Jangan bosen bosen baca ff yang abal ini hehehe chuuu :* sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**_


End file.
